When Birds Fly
by YouWhelmedYet
Summary: Arthur's apprentice has a secret... and someone's obsessed with finding out what it is... Rated T for violence in later chapters, no pairings Post-Fischer Job. TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE. [I do not own Inception.]
1. Just a Dream

**So, first chapter of one of my inception stories. Just an FYI (as it will never be mentioned in the story) my OC Miriam has very short red hair. If you want a visual, go to deviantart and search the following (or on google) :**

tanager oc app pic by mccoy-hates-magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception**

**—O—**

"_What if I told you that all of this," he began, gesturing to the scenery around them, "isn't real… a dream, actually?"_

"_What?" The other person looked around the building of Anaheim Industries. All of the windows, doors, even the smallest of carpet stains were all present. Was all of this just a dream, a part of her imagination?_

"_Calm down," said the man. "If you panic you can destabilize the dream… and by how deep we are only God knows what could happen." He took a step closer to Miriam, who took a step back in response. "Miriam, listen to me. Someone is trying to steal an idea from your mind. I can help and protect you. I'm here to protect you." The building began to shake, and the two people began to stumble for balance._

"_What's happening?" the redhead asked, her eyes wide._


	2. No Insults on Sundays

**Here's chapter 2… I couldn't leave you guys in suspense with that little first chapter!**

**I don't own Inception.**

—O—

_**16 Days Prior**_

_**Damon Wiles' estate**_

_**February 2**_

_**14:26:16 hours**_

"MEL, where is that damned man?" Robyn asked, crossing her arms. She had searched the entire estate for the one and only Damon Wiles, but to no avail, so she finally bit the bullet and asked his close friend, aka MEL.

"I'm sorry, Miss Robyn," the automatic system responded, "you'll have to give more specific details."

She sighed before replying, "where is Damon?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," a voice behind her said. Robyn turned to see none other than Damon Wiles: builder, genius, and a pain in the ass. He meandered over to his personal bar while asking, "you want a drink? Whisky, wine?"

"No, I don't want anything. I want to know where you've been, Damon," she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know," the man began while pouring his drink, "you'd make a good interrogator." By the time he had finished the sentence he had finished pouring himself a cup of liquor and had turned to face her, his elbows resting on the bar counter behind him as he donned a relaxed pose. "You've got that 'down to business' attitude golden."

"Ha, ha," Robyn sarcastically said, "very funny. I want to know if you need to do some apologizing." Damon's expression turned into mock surprise.

"Apologizing? What did you do?" he asked with a hint of a smile, which earned a scowl from the woman.

"Me? I did nothing." Robyn glared at Damon when he relocated to sit on the sofa, drink in hand. "I want to know what _you_ did."

Completely ignoring her question, Damon replied, "why are you so defensive if you did nothing wrong?"

"I am not defensive."

"Yes, I believe you are defensive. And stressed. Perhaps you should take a vacation."

"I don't need a vacation."

"There are lots of places where you can relax. Places with spas, cocktails, massages, hot guys-"

"I said no," Robyn snapped at him. Damon merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Correction: you're defensive, stressed _and_ annoyed. Are you on your period?" he asked with a look of sarcastic curiosity.

Robyn growled, "you son of a b-"

"Sorry," Damon interrupted, waving his hand, "I don't accept insults on Sundays." Robyn narrowed her eyes at the man on the couch before pointing a finger at him.

"You are going to pay for that, Wiles," she stated.

"I highly doubt it. But, if you insist, you can plan it while relaxing in a fancy spa on some island, paid for by yours truly. Hawaii, perhaps?"

"I do not need a vacation, Damon. I spend plenty of time making sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I don't try to get myself killed, the killing is attracted to me like a magnet." Damon downed the rest of his drink in one gulp before standing to place it on the counter. "I'd love to continue this conversation, but I've got work to do."

Robyn started to watch him go before calling out, "you never did tell me where you were."

Damon turned his head as he started to head for the basement. "Relax, Robyn, I was with a friend." With that, he disappeared into the depths of the basement, where he turned on holographic images of his jet pack prototype. He had, thanks to inspiration from the one and only Tony Stark, had made some weaponry gear to go with it, including some headgear and hand blasters.

"Mel, run a full scan on the suit and make a list of the parts that need to be upgraded."

"Right away, sir," came the british-accented reply. The familiar grey metal pack slowly rose out of the ground, turning as MEL started the scans. While this took place, Damon turned his attention to the upcoming events that he was supposed to go to.

There was two beeps, followed by, "sir, there seems to be a disturbance several miles from the estate, and headed in this direction."

Damon was about to ask how the scan finished so quickly, but then shut his mouth when MEL explained, a frown creeping onto his face instead. "Bring it up," he replied. A holographic map of the estate appeared before it zoomed out enough to show a small red dot where the disturbance was. "MEL, how far away is that?"

"About 4 miles, sir. It appears to be in one of the abandoned warehouses."

"Can you bring up a visual, or tap into a security camera?"

"Right away, sir," the system replied, and a moment later a screen appeared. After a moment of watching the video, Wiles' eyes went wide.

"MEL, prepare the pack."

"Do you want to delay the scan, sir?"

"No, keep working on it. But we need to get to that warehouse, and fast."

"Sir, might I point out that the jet pack is still a prototype?"

"I guess we'll be testing it then."


	3. Name's Arthur

**I don't own inception.**

—O—

_**Unlabeled Warehouse, 4 miles from Wiles' estate**_

_**February 2**_

_**14:28:38 hours**_

"Don't let her get away!" a man shouted to his team. The redheaded young woman gasped as she ducked behind some large storage crates as bullets pinged everything around her. Her dark blue eyes quickly searched for a way to escape. She saw an exit, and was about to run for it when a rather burly-looking man blocked it. _Crap_, Miriam thought, muttering some colorful words while looking for another route. There were always the ceiling windows, but not only would that be a hell of a climb but it also made her a very open target.

_How the hell can I get out of here?_ She mused to herself. As if in reply, the ceiling windows broke when a man with a jet pack came in for a landing. The people who were trying to find her paused, staring at the newcomer for a moment before finally opening fire on him.

Finally, a window to escape. Miriam started creeping to the edge of the crates and took a look around before bolting for the exit. She had barely made two steps before a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, forcing her to a stop which caused her to stumble backwards right into the hands of a baddie. _Great… real smooth, Mir._ The man pulled out a 9mm and placed the barrel to her head while turning so that she could see the man clad in grey metal. "That's enough," the gruff voice of her captor stated.

Damon, after punching someone in the face with an iron fist, turned to see one of the burly guys holding a slightly bloody and somewhat bruised young woman with a gun to her head. Under the headgear, his eyes narrowed as he slowly put his hands up to show that he wouldn't attack. _Not at the moment, at least_, Damon thought.

"What do you want with her?" Damon demanded.

The man's hand slowly slid up Miriam's arm until it reached her shoulder. "Although you're in no position to be making demands," he grasped the redhead's jaw in a grip that was a little too tight and made the girl wince, "we're just trying to receive some information from this little girl."

"I'm 20, idiot," Miriam spat at him, her voice a little funny because of his grip on her face.

"You shut up." The barrel pressed further to her skull. "I'm afraid this one's mine, Wiles."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Damon replied. As he spoke, he inconspicuously prepared a targeting sensor and locked onto the guy's face. "Last time I checked, I don't think dating or marriage with that much of an age difference is even legal. You might want to find someone your own age." With that, Damon raised his arm, the circle on his hand lighting up, and a beam of light shot the bad guy square in the face which released the grip on the girl and made him fall backwards. The second she was free, Miriam bolted out of the way of the fight as the man took out the rest of the baddies. She had gotten away with a couple scratches and bruises, and didn't want to receive any more.

Miriam rounded a crate, only to stifle a yelp when she ran into someone and their arms locked around hers. "Hey, it's alright, it's just me," a familiar voice assured. The redhead looked up at him, recognizing the face as a smile crept onto her face.

After dropping the last guy, Damon was about to call his work done when he heard a stifled yell, and he activated the jets in his boots and zipped over to the crates the sound came from. The first sight he saw was a man with slicked black hair holding the girl in his arms, and he raised a hand that started to glow. "Let her go."

"Ah, Mr. Wiles," the man said, letting his gentle grip on Miriam release. "Before you go shooting that, I'm not on the side they're on. Miriam here is my apprentice."

"And who might you be?"

"Name's Arthur," the man simply responded. Damon let his headgear slide up to reveal his face.

"Huh, interesting name. Got a first name?"

"Arthur is my first name."

"Oh. Got a last name?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"No problem, I can have MEL search for it." The Point Man called Arthur allowed a smirk to creep onto his lips.

"You won't find anything interesting. In fact, you won't find anything at all."

"So," Damon began, now turning his attention to the young woman, "what's your name?"

The redhead glanced at Arthur, who gave a very small nod, before replying, "Tanager."

"Tanager? That sounds like the name of a bird."

"It is," the redheaded girl replied. "It's a codename, actually. I'd rather not say my real name." Damon merely nodded at the girl's reply as the silence fell on them. After a moment, Arthur quietly cleared his throat while placing a hand gently on Miriam's back.

"Well, we should be getting back. Thank you for your help, Mr. Wiles."

"Anytime," Damon replied, and watched as the two of them walked off. There was something about that girl that seemed… different. And not in a good way.


	4. We've got a Problem

**Usual disclaimer, I don't own Inception. If I did, there would probably be a sequel or trilogy.**

—**O—**

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**15:01:22 hours**_

A small and inconspicuous blue pickup came to a gradual stop before the house with the number 4507, and shortly after the engine died the doors opened to reveal the point-man with his slicked black hair and a young redheaded woman exit the car before slamming the doors shut.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, his expression showing light concern. Miriam gave him a small smile of reassurance, only to wince as one of her bruises stung her in response.

"I'll be alright… a couple days' worth of rest should do the trick, unless you've got some quick-healing cream." The redhead held back a shudder at the last couple days' events, which included but weren't limited to her kidnapping, escape, and rescue. Her mentor looked her over to make sure she wasn't about to pass out or something before nodding and gesturing with his head to the house they stood in front of.

"Are you sure?" The man's dark eyes briefly flicked to her before focusing on the house that they now approached. Miriam raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to respond, only to take in a hissing breath as her adrenaline rush finally died to let the pain from her injuries seep through.

"Just… just get me inside." Arthur noticed immediately and moved closer to her side, placing one hand around her waist while the other slung her arm over his shoulder. Together, the two headed for the house, pausing at the door to knock, first three times, a pause, and then twice more.

Eames had thrown himself onto the couch and was about to relax when someone knocked on the door. "What luck…" he muttered to himself, but whatever thoughts and witty remarks he had in mind vanished when he listened to the rhythm of the knock. Three, a pause, and then two more. The Forger stood and walked to the door, his hand pausing at the handle.

"What time did you say the party started?" Eames asked through the door. If the people on the other side answered correctly, he would open it for them. He could hear someone mutter, 'you have got to be kidding me' before the reply came.

"Between half past nine and a quarter to eight." Eames quickly unlocked the door and opened it, his usual demeanor replaced by worry when he saw Miriam.

"Blimey, what happened to you, love?" Eames quickly moved out of the entrance of the door to let the two pass.

"She was kidnapped," Arthur replied as he gently lay Miriam down on the couch, the redhead groaning in response as she winced.

"Again?" Eames questioned as he headed to get medical supplies from the kitchen.

Arthur sighed, "this is the second time in two weeks…" He paused, his brow furrowing in some concern, "someone knows." Miriam, despite being in some pain, stared wide-eyed at her mentor.

"How is that possible? I've told no one," she hoarsely replied. Eames returned with a first aid kit, some crackers and a glass of water, and now looked between the two of them with a confused expression.

"You haven't told anyone what?" As he spoke, he placed the crackers and water on the coffee table before beginning to start cleaning and dressing Miriam's wounds.

"Tanager," Arthur began, using her codename while ignoring Eames, "you have to tell me. Who all knows?"

"Knows what?" Eames butted in as he finished patching up a gash on the redhead's arm. Miriam glanced at Arthur.

"The only person I've told is you," she replied, "not even my sister knows about it."

"You know how dangerous things can get if someone catches wind of it."

"Yeah, I know," the redhead replied, lifting one of her arms to show the bandage. "What I don't know is who could possibly have discovered it."

"Can someone please fill me in on this?" Eames demanded as he crossed his arms. "I'd like to help, but if you two keep on playing keep-away there isn't much I can do." Arthur sighed before opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. It was a different pattern, four rapid knocks, two slow ones, followed by two fast ones. Eames' head turned when the knock sounded, and looked between Miriam and Arthur before moving to the door. As he did so, the Point Man turned his gaze to Miriam.

"We have to tell the rest of the team. This has gone on far too long," the redhead stated in a low voice as Eames asked their guest a question to prove their identity.

"I know," Arthur replied in an equally quiet tone, "but it could make them just as big of a target as you."

"If we don't tell them, they can't help me, and I could end up much worse off." Miriam shook away the disturbing thought of what people could do to her out of her mind.

Arthur placed a hand on top of hers in a reassuring manner, "don't worry, Mir, we'll figure this out." The quiet conversation ended when none other than Cobb walked over to them, a small smile replaced by slight worry. "She'll be fine, Dom," Arthur replied in a normal voice.

The Extractor's body relaxed some, "that's good to hear. Ariadne's on her way, she should be here-"

_Knock knock knock._

"-right about now," Dom finished. Eames moved to the door for a third time, going through the routine of asking a question to prove the knocker's identity. As he did so, Cobb knelt by the couch as Arthur stood to gaze out one of the windows with crossed arms. Something was bothering their Point Man, but Dom couldn't tell what. He briefly turned his attention to Arthur's protégé on the couch. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I've been better," Miriam replied as she slowly sat upright. She reached for the glass of water and took a long sip as the Architect entered the room and gave a nod to everyone.

"Would anyone like some drinks?" Eames offered.

"Water, thanks," Ariadne replied. Dom nodded his head, gesturing that he'd have water as well, and Eames turned his head to the Point Man gazing out the window.

"Arthur?" The black-haired man blinked and turned his head long enough to reply.

"Nothing for me, thank you." And with that, his head swiveled back to stoically stare out the window. Eames shrugged before exiting to get the requested drinks while his guests sat in silence. When he came back a moment later he handed the Architect and the Extractor their drinks, the two of them nodding their thanks in unison before the Forger sat on the couch next to Miriam.

"So, what's going on?" Eames casually asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"We've got a problem," came the reply from the Point Man.


	5. Spilling the Beans, Part I

**Usual blabbing about how I don't own Inception.**

**-O-**

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**15:15:26 hours**_

"_We've got a problem," came the reply from the Point Man. _

Four pairs of eyes moved to where Arthur was standing, all of them showing various levels of concern.

"Arthur?" The raven-haired man turned, a somewhat grave but very serious expression on his face, his arms still crossed.

"My protégé has been attacked twice in two weeks, the most recent one being a kidnapping attempt," he explained. He paused, looking at her for a moment before adding, "she's got a secret that, if the wrong party becomes aware of it and gets ahold of her, will end badly for her and possibly for us as well."

Dom knew the hesitating look that hinted at Arthur's expression which told him that that wasn't all. "And…?"

Arthur made eye contact with Cobb. "Someone knows her secret."

"Shit…" Cobb muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Miriam, who silently watched the scene unfold, had absentmindedly pulled a blue coin from her pocket and began twisting it between her slender fingers. Her totem was a coin with no faces, tinted blue so she wouldn't lose it amongst other coins, and all she had to do was spin it on a surface and see if it fell like any other coin to see if she was in reality.

"Excuse me for a moment…" Miriam said. She stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen before going to the counter between the electric stove and a set of cupboards. There she looked at the totem in her hand before flicking it onto the counter, pinging softly as it hit the surface. She watched it as the blue coin spun, appearing as a transparent blue sphere as it turned with quick speed. The redhead was partially hoping that this was some sick dream, that her secret hadn't been discovered, and let out a sigh as the coin slowed its tempo before finally coming to a stop and lying flat on the counter.

"Another day…" she muttered, scooping up the coin in her hand. She pocketed it before returning to the group, only to wince at the sudden volume. How did she not notice that just moments ago?

"How are we supposed to help her if we don't know what to protect!" Eames shouted as he waved his arms in the air. Arthur had not moved an inch, his arms were still crossed, as he just narrowed his eyes back.

"Because it's not my secret to tell." Arthur coldly replied. The Forger growled as he stalked up to him.

"That doesn't matter when it comes to the safety of a friend… or in your case, an apprentice!" Arthur opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the other man. "We're supposed to be a team! We're supposed to trust each other, even with the worst of secrets! How would you feel if we were in the middle of an extraction and our cover gets blown because one of us kept a secret from the rest!?"

"Alright you two, knock it off!" Ariadne snapped, stepping between them. "Eames, I'm sure that Arthur has a good reason for not telling us what this secret is. I'm not too happy with him at the moment myself. And Arthur," she turned her head to face Arthur, "Eames has a point. We're a team, and we have to be able to trust each other." Silence blanketed the team for a couple minutes before Miriam quietly spoke up.

"Eames is right," the redhead protectively crossed her arms over her chest. Although her words were for everyone, they were mainly directed at Arthur. "It would be best if the entire team knew, so they would know what to protect from the wrong hands."

Dom had remained silent throughout most of the scene, only speaking up to try and get Arthur and Eames to cool down, and he gave a small nod to Miriam. "We're listening."

She nervously looked around the room before asking, "Eames, do you have a more secure place to talk about this?"

"I check this house every week, it's not bugged."

"I know, but in this case it's better to be paranoid than not." Eames nodded before leading them out of the living room and down a set of stairs that led to the basement. As they all filed in, Miriam pulled a familiar metal briefcase seemingly out of nowhere, motioning for everyone to get comfortable as she set it on the ground and got the PASIV started up.

"Wait, you're going to tell them in the dream world?" Arthur asked as he watched the redhead work. The others had sat down in lawn chairs and were watching Miriam get the device set up.

"It's the only way to truly understand," came the reply. "Can someone lock the door? The last thing we need are uninvited guests."

After the door was securely locked and everyone was in position, Miriam handed everyone a needle before injecting one into her own arm. As her eyes grew heavy, she saw the others follow suit before her world became a black void.


	6. Spilling the Beans, Part II

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**15:18:01 hours**_

The redhead squinted against the sun, holding up one of her hands to shield her eyes as she looked around. She was standing in the middle of a park, the green leaves and the trees swaying gently as the soft wind blew by. Several birds were chirping to each other, oblivious to the newcomers in the park. The others looked around before turning to Miriam.

Cobb was the first to speak up, "so, what is it you need to tell us?" Miriam paused before answering, moving to a nearby picnic table while pulling out her totem, and once she arrived she flicked it onto the table, where it began spinning.

Her dark blue eyes never left the spinning coin as she replied, "I'm a Phoenix. I'm able to… change the dream, tweak it without the subconscious knowing." Her eyes broke away from her spinning coin to look at the others to see their reactions.

"A Phoenix?" Eames asked.

"It's a title. Like how you're the Forger, Ariadne's the Architect, Arthur's the Point Man… I'm the Phoenix."

"How much can you change in a dream?" Dom asked. Miriam looked over to him.

"Anything from this," she glanced at her still spinning totem, and not a moment later it spun to a stop and lay flat on the table, "to this." She glanced up, and in an instant several trees quickly grew several feet taller. Arthur, who was leaning against one, jumped and quickly but calmly backed away from the tree. The city that was on the outskirts of the park started rising into the air, the buildings themselves twisting and turning into impossible shapes.

"Whose mind are we in?" Ariadne asked as she watched the display. Miriam blinked twice, and everything went back to normal.

"Mine," Miriam replied. "But this level is all I will be showing you." This earned a synchronized eyebrow raise from both Cobb and Arthur.

"So, Tanager-" Cobb began.

"When it's just us, call me Miriam," the redhead interrupted.

"Alright… Miriam," the Extractor nodded, "is that all you can do?" Miriam bit her lower lip.

"Not exactly. There is one other thing I can do…" She looked to Arthur, giving him a look of apology. Before anyone could ask, she had whipped out her gun and shot her mentor in the stomach. Arthur's eyes went wide as he involuntarily yelled before doubling over and falling to the ground. Ariadne screamed, and in the next instant two guns were locked on the redhead.

"What the hell was that for?" Eames yelled, his face angered as he stepped between her and Arthur.

"You are not taking another step towards him!" Dom growled, his gun aimed at her forehead. Miriam, instead of panicking, merely put her gun back where she got it from and slowly put up her hands.

"Eames, Cobb, trust me. I know what I'm doing. You asked me what else I could do, so do you want me to show you or not?" the redhead hissed. There was a moment of silence until it was interrupted by the Point Man on the ground as he groaned.

"Guys… let her through… she knows what she's doing…" he gasped, his hand over his wound. The Extractor and the Forger exchanged glances before warily lowering their guns. Miriam cautiously walked past the two before kneeling next to Arthur. She gently placed her hand on top of his hand over the wound and closed her eyes. The entire team's feelings changed from anger and shock to awe as the Point Man's blood-soaked shirt started becoming less red.

"Holy mother of…" Eames muttered, his jaw dropping. This young woman was healing their Point Man. When she was finished, she stood with a small bullet in her hand before helping Arthur up. Despite a small hole in his shirt, there was no evidence that he was shot.

"Thanks, Arthur," Miriam stated, giving him a sheepish smile. While straightening his suit, he glanced at the redhead.

"Anytime," he replied, "just… warn me next time." The redhead blushed slightly in response.

"That was pretty cool," Eames commented, snapping out of his trance. "Perhaps you'd like to try that on me sometime…" he added while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eames!" Ariadne scolded while holding back a snicker.

"What? I was just joking. I mean jeez, can't a guy have a little fun-"

"Quiet," Arthur interrupted, his head slightly cocked to the side.

"Aw, come on. Two against one? That is so not-"

"Eames, shut up for a moment," the Point Man interrupted again.

"You do know that it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking-"

"Eames, for about two seconds will you please shut your mouth!" Arthur growled at him, making the Forger fall silent. The second he did, he looked around as silence engulfed them.

"Um," Eames quietly began, "there's no noise."

"Exactly," Arthur replied. "There were birds chirping a minute ago... they just seemed to disappear." Miriam tensed and looked around, only to hit the ground hard as a woman sprinted into her.

"Ow! Hey!" the redhead yelped. The woman didn't even pause to see if she was okay, just kept on running. Cobb watched the scene unfold before kneeling down next to the young woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her to her feet.

"If getting run over by my mind's own projection is considered alright, then yeah," she replied. "That's odd, that usually doesn't happen… unless…" Before she could finish her words, a low rumbling noise shook the air, which made the whole group look around before their eyes fell on Miriam.

"It's not me this time," he replied, throwing her hands up in defense. In the distance, a large dark and ominous cloud rose into the air, covering the horizon.

"_Miriam…"_ a dark voice echoed. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he glanced between the dark cloud and the look of recognition that hit his protégé's face like a train.

"Someone you know?" the Point Man asked. Miriam started taking small steps backwards, away from the ominous cloud.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," she replied as she scooped up her totem from the table. "I would strongly suggest we run at this point." This was something that the Point Man wasn't aware of, and she had been his apprentice for quite some time now.

"I don't need to be told twice," Eames agreed, and Miriam turned on her heel and booked it out of the park, the rest of the team hot on her heels. She led the way into a large city, where several projections gave them confused looks but otherwise didn't give them a second glance.

"In here!" the redhead disappeared into a small building, the others following suit. Miriam held the door open for them and waited until the last person (which was Cobb) make it through before closing the door and locking it.

"Wait, so that ominous dark cloud is your father?" Eames asked. Miriam pulled out her gun and moved to the window, pressing her back to the wall beside it before peeking out.

"It's my memory of him," she replied, then added in a whisper, "a dangerous memory."

"Dangerous?" Arthur asked, picking up the whisper.

"Yes." Her eyes closed for a moment before turning to completely face the window. "He always had twisted plans… specifically for me. I ran away from home when I was 14, and have been on my own ever since." She paused as he checked the window again. "He's gone."

"What about the rest of your family?" Ariadne quietly asked. The redhead's jaw clenched as she kept her gaze on the street outside as she warily put her gun away.

"You're looking at it. Most of my family died by natural causes. My sister's the only one I consider family that I have left. My mum… well, she's beyond Limbo."

"Beyond Limbo?" Cobb asked. "Do you mean she's…?"

"No," Miriam replied, shaking her head. "She's not dead, just… beyond Limbo."

"There's nothing past Limbo. It's the shore-"

"The shore of your subconscious, I know… but tell that to my father. I watched him kill her in Limbo and send her _there_ before I ran away."

"Wait, you've been to Limbo?" Arthur asked. Eames took a step forward and crossed his arms, his face serious.

"And where is 'there?'"

"We should get probably be heading back," Miriam stated, abruptly changing the subject. This earned an eyebrow raise from everyone, but nobody chose to say anything. The group silently left the small building and began walking down the streets of her mind. The projections were milling about as if they didn't even see the dream stealers. Miriam was walking a couple steps ahead of the group, staying close enough to help if something were to happen (not likely) but far enough away so she could get a grip.

"Are you alright?" a voice beside her quietly asked. The redhead turned to see Arthur walking beside her, hands in the pockets of his 3-piece suit. She let out a small sigh as she shoved her hands in her own pockets, one of them gripping her totem. Behind them, Eames muttered something about how the two of them acted almost identical.

"I will be. It's just… I've never told anyone as much as what I've told you guys to anyone. With my past, it's better to not place complete trust in people."

"We all know the feeling," the Point Man replied. The two walked in silence for a moment before the raven-haired man spoke up again. "So, you knew about dream sharing before we ran into each other." It was more of a statement than a question, and Miriam looked up at her mentor and friend.

"I guess you could call it that. My father taught me almost everything I knew… the only thing that he didn't teach me was my ability. Once I had developed it, he was obsessed with… trying to find out why…" Miriam stopped dead in her tracks as the realization hit her, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, stopping not even a moment later and turning to face her. When she didn't respond, he lightly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Miriam, what is it?" The others had stopped in their tracks and were now looking at the frozen redhead before Cobb and Eames tensed and drew their guns while Ariadne approached the two. "Miriam!"

"My father…" she whispered before her features hardened and her expression became unreadable. "That sick bastard… he's the one after the attacks." She turned to face the team, who had various expressions on their faces: worry, concern, and alert were a few to point out. "I didn't realize it before, but the people who have been attacking me were bearing his company seal."

"Well," Dom began, still on the lookout, "looks like we know what to search for." Miriam opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"_Momma, why can't I go with you?"_ The redhead tensed and spun while looking for the source of the voice.

"What was that?" Ariadne asked.

"_Miriam, it's too dangerous. You can't go."_ Even after so many years, Miriam could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Mother!" she called out. She continued to spin and search for the voices, but to no avail. Eames and Cobb were still on the lookout for any unwanted guests (projections or not), but gave her a sideways glance.

"Is that a memory, love?" the Forger asked. A flicker of blue caught Miriam's attention, and she looked to see a small figure in a blue dress with a mop of familiar red hair disappear into a building.

"I guess that's what we'll find out," she replied before starting to head in the direction she saw the flash of blue. She didn't even get two steps before a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned to see the hand belonged to her mentor.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Arthur asked. Miriam looked up into his dark eyes, her expression just as unreadable as his.

"If we were compromised, I'd know about it." A long moment passed before the Point Man gave a curt nod, releasing his gentle yet firm grip on her arm. She in turn gave him a hint of a smile, which seemed to help her reassurance sink in, before pulling out her gun and holding it in her hands. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Fair enough," the raven-haired man replied, pulling out his own handgun. With a nod to the others, Miriam led the way across the street and down a little bit of sidewalk to the building where the redhead just saw herself enter. Technically, it wasn't her, it was a memory of a younger version of herself, but her nonetheless.

"Out of curiosity, love, how long are we under for?" The English man asked.

"The usual five minutes." She paused in her words as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Huh, time flies when you're dreaming. We've got a minute and twelve seconds left before we wake. That gives us about 14 more minutes here." When they finally reached the building, the redhead pressed her back to the wall with her gun up and ready. Cobb took the opposite end, and when everyone else got in position to provide necessary cover, Miriam slid across the threshold with her gun a full arm's length from her body as she looked around.

The sight she saw nearly made her legs go weak.

_An auburn-haired woman was kneeling in front of a young girl with shoulder-length, flaming red hair. The latter appeared to be on the edge of tears while the former was gently caressing the girl's face. The young redhead was wearing a simple blue dress with white trimming that stopped at her knees, while the older figure sported black jeans and shirt with a brown jacket, a red scarf around her neck._

"_But momma, I wanna go with you!" the young girl cried. The older woman brushed a lock of the girl's hair out of her daughter's face._

"_Sweetie, you have to go back to reality," the woman stated, "you're too young to understand any of this… you could easily lose track of what's real."_

"_Daddy taught me how to go tell the difference between a dream and reality!"_

"_Miriam, listen to me. Limbo isn't a place for little girls. You do not understand how easily you can think it's all real. You are staying where it's safe, and that's final!" The younger Miriam brought the back of her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that had left small streaks down her cheeks._

"_I am not a little girl anymore! You always try to protect me, even when I don't need protecting! Why can't you just _trust_ me?" The woman leaned back as if the child has slapped her, and for several moments neither one spoke._

"_Now now, honey," a male voice began, "why don't you let her try Limbo and see what she thinks of it herself?" The older woman whipped her head around to see a man clad in a black suit with a red tie, his blonde hair slicked back. She stood from her crouched position and stepped in front of her daughter._

"_I won't allow such a thing. You are a monster! Not only are you sending your own child to do extraction work, but you want to send her to Limbo!"_

"_My sweet Caroline," the man said as he reached inside his suit. "I'm afraid you or Miriam don't have a choice." He pulled out a gun and in a moment's heartbeat aimed it and fired._

"_MOMMA!" the girl screamed. She backed away and pressed her back against the wall when the woman's limp form hit the ground with a sickening thud just inches from her. As the man put his gun away, the young redhead ran forward and kneeled beside her mother's still form shaking her while pleading for her to wake up._

"_Don't worry, Miri, she's still alive. I'll make sure of it," the man assured with a twisted grin. "But for now, you are all mine." The redhead screamed, and no matter how much she tried to escape, she eventually ended up in the arms of her father._

"_Let me go!" Miriam yelled as she frantically kicked and squirmed in an attempt to escape._

"Miriam!" The redhead let out a gasp as she blinked and shook her head, instinctively taking a couple steps back. "Hey, hey, it's ok. We're here." Miriam recognized the voice as Arthur's, and as she willed her heart to slow down she rubbed the bridge of her nose before glancing at the team. They were all showing various levels of shock and surprise, which made her feel almost like she was guilty of something.

"Are you alright?" Ariadne quietly asked. Miriam closed her eyes as she took shuddering breaths. Under her breath, the redhead counted to ten before responding.

"I think so… we should wake up now." She heard the clicks of guns and opened her eyes, a small smirk on her face. "Why don't I do the honors?" The team looked at each other before putting their guns either in their jackets or at their sides.

"Why not?" Eames replied. Miriam curtly nodded before focusing on the room they were in. After a moment, the walls started creaking, and before anyone could act large splinters of wall shot out, most of them penetrating something before the ceiling came crashing down on them.


	7. Am I Awake?

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**15:23:01 hours**_

A groan escaped the redhead's lips as she came to. –_What the hell?_- was the first coherent thought that came to her head as she tried to sit up. She only got about an inch off the ground before her body exploded in pain, which made her cry out and fall back to the ground. It felt like there was a ton of bricks on top of her. She tried shifting, only to hiss in pain as clicks of falling chunks of rubble filling empty pockets of air around her hit her ears. The ruined building suddenly looked familiar…

Then it hit her. She hadn't woken up yet.

"Alright… freaky…" the redhead muttered. Mustering up all the strength she could, she took in a deep breath and positioned her hands under her before pushing herself up. A loud cry of pain escaped her lips as she crashed back to the ground, pain exploding everywhere and nearly making her see stars.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," a voice stated. Miriam looked up, only to go wide-eyed as her father loomed over her.

"You are only a projection," the redhead growled, "a memory."

"Then why are you so afraid of me?" There was a pause with Miriam clenching her jaw to prevent from saying something stupid. "You know," the brown-haired man began as he started pacing around her, "I was able to see into some of your friends' minds. Quite interesting, I might say."

The redhead narrowed her eyes, "go to hell."

"My dear, I'm already there," he chuckled. His expression was suddenly replaced by a dark one. "That mentor of yours… he's got a strong mind. He was the only one I couldn't break into. Now, the Forger, hah! What a riot his mind is!"

"Stop…" Miriam attempted to get up, only to cry out again as she winced at the pain.

"The Architect, her mind is like an open book. Ariadne, right? I could practically see all the ideas she formed in her mind as she made them. And then there's your Extractor. His mind was tricky, but I was able to peek inside." The man squatted down next to the struggling redhead, "do you want to know what I found?"

"No, but you're going to tell me anyways, right?" The young woman full-out glared at her father.

"Of course I will." He paused and cleared his throat before beginning…


	8. You're Waiting for a Train

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**15:23:12 hours**_

Arthur was the first to wake, his eyes opening calmly as he let the sleepiness wear off before sitting upright in the lawn chair. He watched the rest of the team slowly wake and sit up before pulling the needle out of his arm. It was then that he noticed Miriam still unconscious, and he smoothly stood from the chair and kneeled next to hers.

"Miriam," he stated. Her face was contorted in pain as her eyes flickered back and forth under her eyelids. Him calling her name made the rest of the team look in their direction. Eames immediately moved to the PASIV device and checked it out, looking for any malfunctions.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Cobb asked, kneeling down on the opposite side of her. Although she was breathing, Arthur still placed two fingers to the pulse point on her neck to be sure.

"I don't know… if being stabbed by a wooden plank wouldn't kill, a collapsing house would." The Point Man bit the inside of his lip and furrowed his brow as he looked at his protégé.

A soft moan escaped the redhead's lips, and she shifted her position ever so slightly, which made Arthur tense.

"Miriam, wake up. Come on…" Everyone's eyes were on the sleeping redhead, but nobody could've predicted what came out of her mouth.

"You're waiting for a train…" she mumbled. Cobb went wide-eyed as he took several steps back.

"How does she know about that?" He looked to Arthur before taking a couple menacing steps towards him. "Arthur, how does she know!"

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head, "I never told her."

"… will take you far away… no… can't listen…" Miriam began shifting uncomfortably in her chair, still unable to wake. "You know where... can't know for sure…"

"Give her the kick," Cobb stated, his fists clenched as he fought back resurfacing memories. "Someone, give her the kick, dammit!"

"But it doesn't matter… no…" The redhead's eyes squeezed shut as she subconsciously lashed out and gripped the arm rests of the lawn chair. Arthur grabbed one of her arms and pulled the needle out before his hands went on her shoulders and he began shaking them.

"Miriam! Wake up!"

"We… we will never be together- gaaahhhh!" Miriam's eyes shot open as she bolted upright, her breathing heavy. She blinked a couple times before fishing into her pocket with trembling hands and grabbed her totem. Sliding out of her chair and onto the floor (the only available flat surface), she sat on the ground and tried to spin her coin. If only her hands would stop shaking, and after a couple tries she finally managed to get the totem to spin properly. She watched it desperately, and when it came to a gradual stop on the ground the redhead let out an audible sigh of relief as she closed her eyes.

"Miriam…" she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to see Ariadne. "What happened down there?"

"My father- no," she began, shaking her head, "the **projection** of my father somehow kept me behind."

"How did you know about that?" Cobb demanded, crossing his arms.

"Know what?" Miriam whispered after a moment.

"'You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you can't know for sure. But that doesn't matter,'" the Extractor recited. The redhead's eyes widened a little before staring at the ground she sat on.

"So it really happened… the projection of my father, he… tapped into most of your minds while we were dream sharing. I don't know how, but then he told me what he saw." It was dead silent in the room before Miriam stood from her spot on the ground. "I… I need some time… alone…" With that, she unlocked the door and rushed back up into the main part of the house before shutting herself away in a spare bedroom.


	9. Damn Stairs

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**17:47:28 hours**_

"So, are we going to do something, or just bask in our musings for another 2 and a half hours?" Eames asked as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Ariadne had excused herself from the living room a moment before, stating that she had to 'take care of some womanly business,' which left Cobb staring out a window with his arms crossed and Arthur sitting with his elbows resting on his knees as he bore a hole into the ground.

"Just leave her be, Eames," the Point Man replied.

"I wasn't planning on disturbing Miriam," the Forger bluntly stated, "all I wanted to know was if we're just going to be silent statues for the rest of the night, or at least watch a movie, or play poker, or **something** other than just sitting here."

Arthur calmly stood up. "Do what you want, it's your house after all. I'm going to check on her." He started to leave, only to be intercepted by Eames as he stood and blocked the hallway.

"Oh, so I can't go check on her, but you can?" There was a hint of irritation in Eames' voice as he crossed his arms.

"I'm her mentor, Eames. I know more things about her than you do, and know how to approach her when she's upset. Which is something you seem to lack when the moment calls for it." After a moment, the Forger grudgingly stepped aside, letting the raven-haired man pass. Arthur nodded his thanks before exiting the living room and heading down the hallway. The British man, despite his occasional idiotic behavior, had a good taste for houses. Two floors, 4 guest rooms and a master, a bathroom in each room, and excellent window views were a couple characteristics to pick out.

It was easy to pick out the guest room that she had picked. Of all the rooms on the second floor, there was only one with a closed door. The Point Man came to a stop in front of it and lightly knocked. "Miriam?" When no reply came, he tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked. He turned the handle and the door silently opened before Arthur stepped inside. Upon looking around, he immediately spotted his protégé on the bed, curled up and fast asleep. He was about to turn around and leave when something glistened by the bed, and he curiously looked at it before silently moving closer.

As he got closer, a familiar metal briefcase rested on the floor, an IV snaking its way up the bed and into the redhead's arm. Moving to the door, he closed it with a soft click before returning to the bed. He looked at Miriam's sleeping face before grabbing a needle and laying down on the ground. He pressed the needle into his arm at the vein, and before his world went black the last thing he saw was the clock on the PASIV.

_00:06:00_

_00:05:59_

_00:05:58_

—O—

Instead of the park he had seen the first time, the Point Man blinked as pure white walls stared back at him. He remembered Miriam stating earlier that she could tell when someone else entered the dream, and probably sent him here.

"Where the hell is here…" Arthur muttered to himself. After looking around, he found a door that wasn't there seconds ago, and he moved towards it while reaching inside his 3-piece suit. His hand searched the pocket where his gun should've been, coming up empty, and Arthur opened his jacket and looked to see a vacant space where his gun used to be. A sigh escaped his lips as he placed the jacket flap back in its original position before closing the distance to the door. He grasped the handle before turning it and opening it.

On the other side, there was a large spiraling staircase, all pure white, and the Point Man took a couple steps forward as he looked up at the seemingly infinite staircase. A look over the white rail revealed a similar spiral heading down. He turned to close the door, only to find that it vanished, and in its place was a wooden sign. It read:

_I take it you want to see me. There will be a door waiting for you on the top floor. –M_

"Looks like I've got a little walk," Arthur sarcastically stated as he glanced upwards. With that, he turned and began walking up the flight of stairs that led up. As he did so, he couldn't help but wonder how much of Miriam's past she had kept secret. He thought she had been pretty open with him, especially since he was teaching her everything he knew… apparently not.

He paused after a while to briefly rest and catch his breath. A look up showed that he still had a long ways to go, and he looked around to try and find a faster way up. His eyes caught a color other than white up ahead, and he moved towards it. As he got closer, he could tell it was a wooden sign, telling him that the redhead was waiting at the top.

Arthur cracked a smile. "Very good, Miriam," he muttered. He moved to the edge of the small landing he was on, stopping right before the first step, and looked down. Sure enough, he was standing on the Penrose Steps, the next flight of stairs several feet below him. The Point Man looked around for a shortcut, and sure enough, an elevator had appeared in the middle of the spiral of the staircase, its door open.

He knew that he shouldn't trust an elevator that appeared out of nowhere in dreams, but he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to talk to Miriam, so he stepped inside. The doors smoothly closed behind him, and Arthur pressed the top button. As the white box started moving, the Point Man leaned back against the wall and waited.


	10. Introducing Mr Anderson

**So, thought I would finally introduce the antagonist of the story, since we've gone about nine chapters without one yet. Enjoy ^^**

**The only thing in this story that I own is Miriam**

—O—

_**Damon's estate**_

_**February 2**_

_**17:47:30**_

A knocking on the door alerted Robyn that there were guests, and she looked up from her deskwork before pushing her chair out and standing. _Of course Damon wouldn't answer the door…_ she thought as she walked the short distance to the foyer. Her hand grasped the handle and turned it before the door swung open, revealing a man with slicked back blonde hair clad in a black suit with a red tie.

"Can I help you?" Robyn asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. Damon Wiles?"

_Shit, I knew that idiot would get in trouble._ "He's inside." Robyn gestured into the foyer while stepping to the side to let him pass. The man nodded his thanks as he stepped inside. "I apologize if he's done anything stupid. He was most likely drunk or-"

"You needn't worry, I'm not with any type of police force," the man assured. There was something about the man that didn't seem quite right, but the brunette couldn't place it.

"I can see if I can pull him away from his work for a few minutes, mister…" She realized that he hadn't said his name yet.

"Anderson," he smoothly lied. Robyn gave him a skeptical look for a long moment before shrugging it off.

"Right. If you'll wait here, Mr. Anderson." Robyn gestured to the living room as she spoke. The blonde-haired man nodded as he politely took a seat on the couch as she shut the door. As the brunette made her way down to the basement, she couldn't help but wonder what that man had up his sleeve. There was an air about him that she couldn't describe… but it made the hairs in the back of her neck stand.

As Robyn disappeared to find Damon, Quinn frowned at the coffee table as he fingered the totem in his pocket. He knew that the builder wouldn't agree so easily to his proposal, if the other man even heard him completely out. Some persuading and convincing would have to be in order, and as his slender fingers toyed with his totem the gears in his mind turned with haste.

A moment later Robyn returned, an audible sigh escaping her lips. "He's downstairs. Won't step away from his work for even a moment." Quinn stood and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Miss," he replied. The so called 'Mr. Anderson' headed down the same flight of stairs that the brunette had taken, eventually coming to a closed door that had a sign on it. The sign read "Damon's work space. Do not disturb," so the first thing he did was knock.

"I'm working!" came the reply. Quinn sighed and pressed his hand on the door, letting it slide open before stepping through. The brown-haired man who was hunched over a table covered in mechanical parts turned around, irritation written on his face. "Was I not clear when I said I was working?"

"You must be Mr. Wiles," the man replied. Damon held back a remark and wipe his sleeve across his brow, leaving a faint black smear in its wake.

"That's right. Congrats, you guessed correctly. Unfortunately, this ain't a game show, so instead of collecting your victory money you'll just have to leave." The second he finished speaking he turned back to the table and continued to build a new application to his suit.

"I've got a proposition for you, a… job, so to speak."

The dark-haired man scoffed. "Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. What's the bribe this time? Loads of cash? So called secured protection from any federal agencies?" Quinn narrowed his eyes and ever so slightly clenched his jaw as Damon continued. "I'm a millionaire builder with my own company and home security system, hand-built. I don't need the money nor the security, thanks."

"Aren't you at least going to hear me out before completely rejecting my proposition? You never know, I could offer you something much more valuable than petty green slips of paper or beefed up, gun-wielding steroid users." Silence hung in the air for a moment before Damon turned to face the blonde-haired man, leaning against the table and crossing his arms in the process.

"Fine. I'm listening."


	11. I've Been Expecting You

_**Eames' house**_

_**February 2**_

_**17:48:19**_

—O—

When the impossibly white elevator's impossibly white doors finally opened, Arthur's eyes were glad to see a non-blinding color of a door, no doubt the one Miriam was behind. He calmly stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the mahogany door that stood out against the white background while raising his hand to knock. The door cracked open before the Point Man's hand even touched the door, which made the raven-haired man raise an eyebrow before lightly pushing the door open with his hand and stepping inside.

What met his eyes could only be described as beautiful.

The mahogany door yielded to reveal a very nicely furnished and decorated room: a nice brown carpet rested across the floor, with two comfortable matching chairs positioned on either side of a glass coffee table; various pictures of faces, flowers, and other objects (the Penrose steps being one of them, he noted) hung on the walls; one wall was made of glass with doors that opened out to a balcony, which had a wonderful city view; and finally, a kitchenette/bar rested to the right of the balcony.

"About time," a female voice stated. The Point Man glanced at the balcony where the voice emanated from, and saw Miriam leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. She was clad in dark jeans and a brown jacket, fully opened to reveal her dark blue shirt underneath.

"You were expecting me, I presume," Arthur replied, referring to the sign on the stairs. The redhead nodded before moving to the kitchenette and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of scotch.

"You want a drink?" She asked as she began pouring the alcohol into the glasses. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"You don't drink."

"Neither do you." Miriam finished pouring and grabbed the two glasses before walking over to him and offering one. "Well, not often, anyways."

Arthur accepted the glass and took a small sip before taking another good look around the place. "You'd be a good architect, has anyone told you that?" The Point Man gestured to the room as he spoke with his glass. Miriam chuckled as she glanced around herself.

"Thanks," the redhead replied with a smile before she took a drink of her beverage. "So, did you want to talk with me, or… why are you here?"

Arthur felt the shift in conversation and followed it smoothly as he responded, "you were panicked when you woke up two hours ago, and abruptly left." Miriam's expression dropped a little as he continued. "The team's concerned, and I wanted to make sure you were alright." There was a pause, with Arthur's eyes locked on his protégé, trying to read her with no luck. "Are you alright, Miriam?"

The redhead sighed before nodding, perhaps a little too quickly. "Yeah, I'm alright." Arthur placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked into her dark blue eyes.

"Miriam, you can tell me. If you don't want the others to know, it'll stay between us."

She bit her lower lip and remained silent for a moment longer before slowly nodding. "The first thing I realized was off was that a projection prevented me from waking up with the rest of the team. I've never had a projection do that before, even when I was in someone else's dreams." Miriam gestured to the two plush seats with her cup, and the two migrated from the bar to the chairs and took a seat. Arthur placed his cup on the coffee table and crossed his legs as Miriam continued. "Another thing was that line about the train from Cobb's mind. Projections can't see into others' minds and read their secrets... right?"

"Not necessarily," Arthur cut in, "if the dreamer's mind is strong enough, the subconscious can detect the dream-sharers and "read" their minds to discover their weaknesses so it could be used against them. It's a very rare trait that very few people have." He uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, lines folding into his suit. "You have a very strong mind, Miriam; you've had years of experience with dream-sharing, and with your… father-daughter rivalry, it would make sense to have such security."

"But why the memory of my father? Of the millions of projections, why the one of the man I despise the most?"

This made Arthur fall silent for a moment as he mulled it over. "Well," he slowly began, "you did mention earlier that the people who have tried to kidnap you bore his company seal... but it's a difficult question to answer." The redhead took a long sip of her drink as she too fell silent.

"Following that train of thought, he was on my mind at the moment. If not in my conscious mind, definitely in the subconscious." Miriam paused, her expression showing slight uncertainty before she hid it with another swig of her drink.

Arthur picked up the pause and watched the redhead take a drink before asking, "But…"

Miriam sighed, "but I don't think that's why he was there. Call me paranoid, but I think it was a warning." She stood and walked over to the windows overlooking the balcony and the large cityscape, crossing her arms in the process. "It seems silly, but I'm getting the feeling that my subconscious is warning me, telling me to be careful of him… like something's coming, you know? Something big."


End file.
